


concepts: the case against the Lion

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: Narnia Musings [44]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, aka post the last battle, by choice, by fainting rage and hurt, by fate, in case it's not clear, in which a case is made against the Lion, in which susan stays behind, look. we all know who that major character death refers to right, this is set in 1949
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Lion; / you great, terrible thing / all teeth and claws and; / breath as foul as rotten meat / (chunks of ice, of glass all frozen, / stuck to the roof of your maw.)
Relationships: Aslan & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: Narnia Musings [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	concepts: the case against the Lion

Here’s a concept:  
(Here’s a question:)  
I am alive.

Lion;  
you great, terrible thing  
all teeth and claws and;  
breath as foul as rotten meat  
(chunks of ice, of glass all frozen,  
stuck to the roof of your maw.)

I am alive.  
in my world  
in this, my, country:  
made of fog and rain and grey faces, tired still  
(made of lead and iron and bricks, all red as blood  
dripping from your teeth)

Lion;

when I was twelve years old and trembling, frozen  
hair all curled  
teeth too small; too big  
cheeks flushed red  
from all her cold

I stepped into this, your, world and–  
what did you see?

A child?  
A girl, her hair heated and curled and dying?  
A warrior, with little trembling hands, bow steady as magic?  
A Queen?  
A doll?

what am I, Lion?  
to you – this world?

Am I  
a monarch?  
a ruler?  
teeth and arrows and horn?  
a girl?  
a woman?  
a statue, hollowed and unmoving  
and crumbling away?  
a story?  
a song?

Am I a lullaby, Lion?  
am I salvation, am I the world at your paws?  
Who am I?  
What am I for?

Lion; you terrible thing  
you grand, terrible thing  
your teeth at my throat  
at my hands  
at my head

here I am:

the ground is ripped open  
my breath a cloud of mist from my mouth  
all the way down to my chest  
my lashes wet  
my cheeks blotched  
my siblings; my cousin, cold in this English soil

And I;  
alive in this England.  
in this, my world: amongst open caskets and open graves and doors  
firmly shut.

Lion; here I am  
heaving  
silent still.


End file.
